Shattered Blood
by Mockingjay 3.75
Summary: "In one swift moment, my life changed and I was left frail and shattered, I have become...a demon...how can you still love me?"
1. Prologue

The rain fell harder and harder in Heartland City as a young male with layered blonde and red hair and red eyes struggled to run pass the people who glared at him as he bumped into them. He then turned into an alley, clutching at the claw marks that dyed the sleeve on his right arm red. The young male then collapsed from the pain trying to piece together what had happened to him, did he just get attacked randomly or was someone out to kill him…the man said he wanted revenge on his father…what the hell was going on?

**(Flashback)**

_"Later Quattro!" a young girl with beautiful black hair and blue eyes said as she waved goodbye to her boyfriend as she walked towards her older brothers car. _

_"Goodbye Namine" Quattro waved back at her as he leaned against the tree behind him. She truly was the best girlfriend ever, she accept what he had done in the past, even to her own family. Quattro smiled at the sky as it began to fall into twilight; he had to get home soon before Quinton killed him for being late again. _

_He started into the busy streets of Heartland City as he began to feel drops of rain…really rain on a summer's day? It was weird but Quattro just linked it to climate change and all of that bullshit but he started to feel as though something was seriously wrong. He felt as if time was slowing down and he was the only one able to move freely. Yes that was the case; time itself had stopped!_

_"The hell is going on here!" Quattro shouted as a figure dropped behind him. _

_Quattro attempted to turn around but an arm was placed around his neck and he was pulled towards the mysterious figure. Quattro struggled but then stopped when he felt a knife pressed against his back._

_"So you're the great duelist Quattro I've heard about right" the mysterious stranger said as his grip on Quattro's necked tightened making the blond and red haired duelist struggle to breathe. "Your father has done quite a number of terrible things hasn't he…maybe I should get some pay back"._

_Quattro felt himself stiffen when he heard his father's pseudo name mentioned and he knew that however this guy was, he was bad news. He managed to knock the man of his feet with some quick foot work, but not before the man slashed at his right arm leaving deep claw marks shocking Quattro but he continued to run and not look behind him as he knew that the man was most likely going to follow him._

_As the man looked at the figure running away from him, he noticed that time had returned to normal and he looked at his long-clawed hand and showed a toothy grin with his canine teeth being sharp and elongated. _

_"So the hunt begins…"_

**(Flashback Over)**

Quattro started to get back on his feet and catch his breath. He couldn't stop moving, he needed to get home and tell his brothers about what the hell happened to him. This could mean that they could all be in danger as well. But before he could he was tackled to the floor with a thud and he swore he felt one of his ribs crack on impact, he turned his slightly to see it was the same stranger from before.

"You bas-bastard" Quattro managed to stutter out as the stranger smirked down at him with a sort of hungry look on his face which scared Quattro slightly.

The man picked Quattro up and then pushed him against a wall as he licked his lips. He could smell the fear coming from Quattro's body and soul. His heart was pounding and the man could almost taste the blood pulsing throughout the young males' body.

"You know Quattro, I was considering all the ways that I could kill you, stabbing, shooting, mutilating your already scared body" the man smiled as he felt Quattro stiffen under his grip, "but I've gotten a much more painful idea in store for you" the man finished as his eyes glowed a bright yellow.

Quattro struggled but he could feel himself losing consciousness, and he began regretting his decision of running into an alley. He couldn't take the pain from his arm and broken rib anymore and slipped into unconsciousness. The man smirked and then felt his canine teeth elongate once again and he plunged his fangs into the young man's neck. And the reaction was priceless!

Quattro immediately woke up from his unconscious state and started screaming in pain as he felt the blood be drained from his body forcefully. He couldn't believe this was happening to him, whatever the hell his father had done Quattro didn't deserve this! He would kill this bastard if he ever saw him again! He deserved to fall to pieces! BURN IN HELL! **HE DESERVED TO PERISH IN PAIN!**

The stranger smirked as he finished taking the blood from his victim who he through to the floor. The boy glared up at him with utter hatred in his eyes! The instinct to kill! The same look that he possessed. So another horrible idea formed in the strangers cold eyes and he grabbed Quattro's hair and kneeled down and once again grabbed the boy's neck where he saw the holes that were left from his bite.

"You know, your blood was really delicious!" the stranger stated.

"Burn…in…hell…fuckwit" Quattro stammered out with hatred.

"My name isn't fuckwit! It's Shin…Shin Toma and I am the mortal enemy of your father who made me what I am, a vampire through his bloody experiments!" Shin yelled at the boy

"Do I look like I give a crap? I am not my father!" Quattro shouted back at Shin who responded by near choking Quattro.

"So instead of draining you of all your blood, I'll let you suffer my pain as well!" Shin yelled as he nipped his own finger and dropped the small amount of his poisoned blood into Quattro's throat. And he then threw the boy back on the ground who grunted and started breathing heavily.

"What the hell did you do to me you bastard…" Quattro panted and looked in pain as Shin simply turned away and walked away towards the busy street.

"Just a parting gift. We'll meet again soon enough, Thomas Arclight, I hope your lust doesn't get to out of hand like mine does!" Shin laughed before he vanished as lightning appeared from behind him.

The middle child of the Arclight family stretched out his hand to stop Shin from leaving but he was unable to move and even speak…what was happening to him…he was falling into unconsciousness again. Just as he fell back into unconsciousness he heard a familiar male voice call out his name and two blurred figures race (or float in ones case) towards him, but the world already went black.


	2. Beginnings of Desire

**Last time on Shattered Blood!**

_"What the hell did you do to me you bastard…" Quattro panted and looked in pain as Shin simply turned away and walked away towards the busy street._

_"Just a parting gift. We'll meet again soon enough, Thomas Arclight, I hope your lust doesn't get to out of hand like mine does!" Shin laughed before he vanished as lightning appeared from behind him._

_The middle child of the Arclight family stretched out his hand to stop Shin from leaving but he was unable to move and even speak…what was happening to him…he was falling into unconsciousness again. Just as he fell back into unconsciousness he heard a familiar male voice call out his name and two blurred figures race (or float in ones case) towards him, but the world already went black._

**This tine on Shattered Blood!**

There was a loud sound of beeping nearby, yet Quattro couldn't quite locate it through his fogged up vision. He also heard two voices talking about something among on the lines of "unknown blood type" and "he'll be able to leave when he wakes up" and "he's perfectly healthy". Quattro started to move slightly but he felt numb all over and his vision was blurring over again...the already hazzy world suddenly went black.

(2 hours later, 3:00pm)

"Mr Arclight, are you awake?" a doctor asked the half-awake teenager.

"Mmm, five more minutes Namine...then we can do it all over again ok..I know I'm hot and everything but can you wait for a sec." Quattro muttered/slurred as he rubbed at his eyes and the doctor started laughing at Quattro's slightly egotistical comment before she fully opened the curtains which caused Quattro to hiss but he at least he was awake, so she shut the curtains

"God dammit that hurt!" Quattro stated as he turned to face the doctor that had awoken him only to pale slightly when he realized who the doctor was, "ah...hello Mrs Fudo...how much of my ah, dreams did you here?" Quattro asked the smirking woman.

Akiza Fudo stared at the shocked boy with narrowed eyes "everything Quattro. If you are thinking of doing that with my daughter, you better propose to her first" she said.

Quattro started fake laughing before nodding his head when he noticed the glare Akiza was giving him. Quattro then breathed a short sigh of relief when he saw Akiza turn away from him with a huff before she through his clothes back at him.

"Put these on and then you can leave" Akiza said as she began to exit the room

"Thanks Doctor Fudo!" Quattro shouted but Akiza then turned to him with a smirk.

"Oh you can leave, after about 2-3 hours of filling out hospital files and paper work required for your medicare" Akiza said before she finally left the room, smiling as she heard Quattro shout **"WHAT!"**

* * *

><p>Quattro smiled and stretched his arms as he exited the hospital and he stared at the bright, starry night sky with utter content, for some reason he felt more at peace during the evening than during the dayafternoon. He also found it strange that he was able to be perfectly healthy after whatever the hell Shin did to him and whatever Shin had given him to drink, it had not had any effect on him so far but it could be something dangerous. As on instinct, Quattro grabbed his neck where the pseudo vampire dug his canine teeth into his neck.

He grabbed his hand and then pulled it away from his neck whilst gasping for air, "Dammit Quattro! Stop thinking about what happened with that stupid Shin guy! If you ever see that bastard again you can get payback then, you get your revenge" at this Quattro's eyes turned yellow for a brief moment as he whispered _"you can get your revenge...and then you can achieve your one true desire. _Quattro shook his head and his eyes turned back to normal and was about to start walking home when he felt someone grab him from behind and cover his eyes, he growled and pinned his 'attacker' to the ground, he breathed heavily as he felt his blood pressure spring way up and something in his mouth grow slightly before he felt two hands touching the sides of his face with affection.

"Quattro, what exactly are you doing? This is outgoing even for you..." a feminine voice questioned him and Quattro's eyes opened wide when he saw who he had tackled to the ground. It was his girlfriend...Namine Fudo!

Namine Fudo was a beautiful 16-year-old girl who was lithe, of average height, had long black hair that was tied in a tight bun with bangs framing her face and her midnight-blue eyes (which she had inherited from her father, Yusei) stared into Quattro's red eyes with a confused but concerned look. To Quattro, she was bascially an angel (unlike her older brother) sent down from Heaven to steal his heart and yet Quattro felt as if he had claimed her as his own.

"Quattro!" Namine shouted at her boyfriend, which seemed to snap him out of his daze. "Do I need to ask you a second time: ARE-YOU-OK?"

Quattro smiled at Namine and nodded his head quickly before he helped her out from her position on the floor and then hugged her much to Namine's shock yet she hugged him back as well, though in a slightly worried and confused manner.

"So, are you sure you want to head home?" Namine asked Quattro with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Trust me your mother may be a great doctor but when she hears something she doesn't want or need to hear...she can be the devil!" Quattro laughed. Namine then proceeded to laugh as well and the couple started to walk away from the hospital holding hands whilst a black crow with a white eye watched the couple as they walked.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Chapter Complete!<strong>

**Sorry that these chapters are so short, but I am busy with schoolwork and all that shit...**

**Anyway the chapters will start getting longer and hopefully be released soon!**

**P.S. Anyone see Mockingjay Part 1! Who else predicted the ending! Can't wait for the better half of the Final Movie!**


	3. Change (The FIRST STAGE)

**THIRD CHAPTER BITCHES!**

**Shin: When am I appearing again**

**...in like 2 or 3 chapters.**

**Shin: not bad I guess**

**...for like a few seconds**

**Shin: Oh come on!**

**Well anyway I don't own Yugioh Zexal, Yugioh 5ds or any other references I only own my OC Shin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time on Shattered Blood!<strong>

_"So, are you sure you want to head home?" Namine asked Quattro with concern._

_"Yeah, I'm fine! Trust me your mother maybe a great doctor but when she hears something she doesn't want or need to hear...she can be the devil!" Quattro laughed. Namine then proceeded to laugh as well and the couple started to walk away from the hospital holding hands whilst a black crow with a white eye watched the couple as they walked._

**This Time on Shattered Blood!**

**(Dark Room, Unknown Location)**

Two young men were watching the couple through the crows eye as the couple walked away from the hospital holding hands.

"Dammit Shin, I thought he said he was going to kill that bastard Fakers son! And he got the wrong bloody guy!" one of the men said with an annoyed glance towards his comrade, "is he stupid or something? What do you think we should do Siegrain?" the man continued.

"Nothing, we will do nothing Elijah" Siegrain stated with a bored look at his comrade before returning his attention to the young couple with more interest.

Elijah was infuriated "NOTHING! Are you kidding me!" he screamed at Siegrain before he destroyed the windows surrounding the room. Siegrain, who only sighed before standing up, glared at Elijah with glowing red eyes that made Elijah stop in his destructive track and sit down, "I am more interested in seeing the boy deal with his new…condition rather than anything else" Siegrain spoke with an annoyed tone before he left the dark room with Elijah glaring at him as his partner left before glancing at the couple again before he slammed his fist down on the table and smiled (with his fangs showing) down at the image of Quattro (who was smiling) holding hands with his girlfriend.

"Get ready lover boy…you've got a personal hell coming and she's going to be a target of your suffering" Elijah laughed as he urged to crow to continue after the couple.

* * *

><p>Quattro and Namine continued holding hands as they walked down the path, many people stared at them and commented "what a cute couple" or "she hit the jackpot with that one" other people (especially girls) glared at the couple with jealously.<p>

"So how bad did everyone react when they found out that I was in the hospital" Quattro asked Namine with a worried look on his face, Quattro didn't want everyone to be that concerned and treat him like he's fragile.

"Well, Quinton was acting like all hell had broken loose when he found out from Yuma and Astral, he was threatening to find and destroy the person who had put you in the hospital. Trey was crying for a bit but he knew you would be ok. Shark was angry and so was Rio. Kite said he would start searching with Orbital about who attacked you and Sayer was calling the police for an investigation…but your father seemed a bit off" Namine listed off for Quattro who nodded his head at the answer he received.

Quattro knew how his father, Trey, Shark and Rio would react. But he was laughing in his head about how Quinton reacted to his hospitalization. He wasshocked that Sayer cared enough to call the police but then again he probably did it for Namine. Kite's reaction was also a bit strange, maybe he knew what experiments Shin was talking about.

But, his dad apparently was a bit off but that didn't surprise him. I mean after all, Shin said it was because of his father that he was well a…'vampire', so Quattro mentally noted to face his father with this information later.

"So…" Namine spoke which interrupted Quattro's thoughts. She looked at him with worry in her eyes yet still bore a calm expression on her face and he smiled at her as if to tell her to continue, "I know this may be too soon to ask you this but…but do you remember or perhaps know who the hell attacked you" she asked quietly.

When he heard this, Quattro stopped walking, he felt as if he wasn't able to move a muscle and that his blood was like ice. His eyes widened in fear of what the man had done and yet he forced a smile on his face.

"Nothing at all" he answered, he could feel the inner turmoil his heart and mind were having over his response to Namine's question. But there was something wrong with his body, it was like it was trying to reject his blood or even his entire being, he needed to get home now!

So the pair continued walking down the street until they finally reached, the apartment building where Quattro lived with his family, they hugged eachother goodbye and Namine left to go home with Quattro waving at her until she was out of sight.

* * *

><p>When Quattro opened the door to his apartment, he was expecting an attack from his family about how he could get attacked...but no one was home, yet yeah was a note on the dinning table that wasn't their before, so much to his curiosity he decided to read what it said:<p>

_Dear Quattro,_

_Your brothers have gone on vacation for a few days, I am aware that you could come home at any moment and would be annoyed at our disappearance, but trust me it is for good reason._

_ I am aware of who attacked you and I need to disappear for awhile, Quattro...right now you are a danger to your siblings and your friends, even your beloved Namine...but that isn't the point why you are in danger, just because your attacker will probably come after you again doesn't mean you can take him out even though he is attacking you for the wrong reasons...you are not the person he is looking for, he wanted Kite and Hart not you, but unfortunately you will have to suffer for a case of mistaken identity, but I have readied myself as much as I could...there is everything you'll need for the first time you awaken, its all in the fridge...I am sorry but that's all I can say for now._

_Stay Safe, Byron Arclight_

Quattro read the note over and over, just what the hell did his father mean by "awaken", the note didn't make any sense...how in Gods name was he a danger to everyone he cared about, so he threw the note out without a second thought and headed straight for his bedroom where he threw himself on to the bed for a good nights sleep.

The sleep only lasted about three minutes before Quattro could feel a searing pain in his chest, which soon began to spread all over his body and Quattro tried standing up, only to collapse on the floor breathing heavily, feeling extremely sore and unable to properly breathe. Quattro felt as if his entire body was rejecting him again...just like it had briefy done before with Namine. At this a sick feeling and a worse though struck Quattro in the head.

"So Shin made me drink poison huh...he really was a cruel bastard, at least I'm glad that I got to see Namine one last time..." Quattro stuttered out as he could feel his life slowly draining away.

"Goodbye Namine" Quattro whispered before he finally gave in and therefore fell into a state, a state which no human would be able to wake from.

But Quattro wasn't human anymore...

End Chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Chapters! Party!<strong>

**Thanks for all those read this stories, next chapter out soon!**

**BYE-BYE**


	4. Change (The SECOND STAGE: Revelations!)

**Poor Quattro...we all know he's not dead anymore right.**

**Namine: Thank God!**

**Sayer: God Dammit!**

***Namine slaps Sayer***

**Sayer: Sorry little sister *runs away crying***

**...him and that damn sister complex**

**Kite: should I say the disclaimer?**

**Go ahead Kite! You'll be appearing soon btw!**

**Kite: whatever...anyway Mockingjay 3.75 doesn't own Yugioh Zexal, Yugioh 5ds or any other references she only owns her OC's **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time on Shattered Blood!<strong>

_"Goodbye Namine" Quattro whispered before he finally gave in and therefore fell into a state, a state which no human would be able to wake from._

_But Quattro wasn't human anymore..._

**This Time on Shattered Blood!**

Quattro's eyes slowly opened, much to his surprise. How could they even open? Wasn't he supposed to be dead? He was poisoned by whatever Shin had given him. So how in God's name was he alive? Quattro lookd around at his surroundings. He was still in his bedroom where the poisons effects had started and yet the room looked different.

Everything looked so much more...enhanced. Colors were more vibrant, and he could clearly see cracks in the wall across the room. It was like somebody had turned on the world's high-definition function. Cautiously, Quattro pushed himself up into a sitting position, leaning back on his hands for support and to keep from falling back down.

His felt his arms trembling under his weight. Quattro suddenly realized that the injuries that plagued his body, had vanished. Some of his muscles still ached a bit, as if he had done some sort of strenuous exercise, but that ache paled in comparison to the pain he had been experiencing.

"Whats wrong with me?" he thought to himself. He knew he should have died. His body and organs should have been completely destroyed by the poison. And yet here he was, still alive and breathing, if not feeling better than he had ever before. Quattro started to stand up, using the wall as support and started to walk out of the room with a slow pace.

When he got into the kitchen (which was down the hall from his bedroom and hallway) his legs suddenly buckled beneath him. He landed hard on the rough, stone floor which he felt leave a cut on his left leg and yet he felt no pain and no blood seep out of the open wound. "Damn", he thought to himself, "I don't have enough strength back to walk for a long time yet."

Quattro them decided to check the cut that was on his left leg, but he saw no wound...but he was sure that there was a wound, he felt the stone leave a cut! And there was even more evidence...there was blood of the floor...there was blood on the...there was blood...blood...**BLOOD! **The blonde and red haired male began coughing and almost gasping for air as he felt all oxygen and life leave his body...he was parched and desperately needed something of any resemblance to the red liquid that was staining the ground...but why! He was beginning to feel all sense leave his body as something took over his mind and his eyes glazed over.

Something then caught his attention, a smell that was most divine to his nose and he felt his mouth water. He followed the smell until it led him to the fridge, which he proceeded to rip open (literally). That was when he closed his eyes in order to take in the delicious smell and left them closed as his hands grabbed at the source of the smell. He briefly opened his eyes to witness a few sealed bags that had red liquid in them and it took no time before he closed his eyes once more and ripped the first bag open and brought it to his mouth.

The taste was beautiful, as if a golden liquid of heaven was running through his soul and returning his strength. Quattro proceeded to rip the second, the third, the fourth and finally the fifth bag opened before he was content.

Quattro snapped out of his daze and stared at the sight before him, the teared bags that had claw like markings through them, the broken fridge door and then his own red fingers. "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" Quattro yelled as he banged into the kitchen wall with a loud thud before he fell to his knees and began to crawl to the bathroom, not taking his gaze of his dyed red fingers.

When he reached the dark bathroom, he pushed himself against the wall in order to get off the floor and looked into the mirror, and what he saw shocked him to his very core. His normally tan-like complexion was pale and was icy cold, his hair had gotten longer slightly and seemed more unruly, his slim build had gained more muscle and his teeth, hands and mouth had red remaining on them. But what shocked and scared him most about his appearance was that one of his eyes (the one marred with a scar) was now a bright yellow with a blood red hue surrounding them. Quattro backed away from mirror and placed a hand in front of his mouth in order to stop the screams that were begging to be released but he couldn't stop the tears that were flowing down from his eyes.

"I'm...I'm not a human anymore..." Quattro sobbed as he fell to his knees. the tears dripping down onto the floor.

"Is this what you meant by 'awakening' father?" Quattro thought to himself as he tried to stand up again. He needed to talk to someone about what was happening to him...but who would understand? His brothers wouldn't nor would his friends...that left only Namine...she hopefully wouldn't reject him, but it was late...and so he had to wait to morning to call her and try to understand his new 'situation'.

So Quattro picked himself up from the floor and headed to the lounge room, not before taking a glance at the dyed red kitchen...which he realized what the red liquid was...it was blood...human or animal blood he wasn't sure but Quattro knew that he had downed five bags of the coppery liquid...which meant he just realized what sought of monster he was...

He was a Vampire!

* * *

><p>A young male watched from the building across from where the Arclight's lived, he witnessed the entire revelation of the middle Arclight child and he felt bad for him. It was a similar scenario to his reaction at his revelation of being a vampire as well, so he decided to help him through his new situation...it wouldn't be to hard as they already knew each other and he was aware of who had done this to Quattro.<p>

A light from a helicopter shown revealing blonde and teal colored hair, and cold eyes staring down at the building. For once he was thankful for his supernatural abilities. He called his assistant to come and pick him up as it was getting late and Quattro had fallen asleep on the couch and thus the male left with determination in his eyes on his usually expressionless face.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! SO MANY OBVIOUS REVELATIONS!<br>****Siegrain: When will me and my associates be appearing again?**

**I already told you in a few chapters!**

**Siegrain: Alright...**

**Well thanks for reading! Next chapter being released soon!**


	5. Authors Note

Ok, I am that with **Shattered Blood** I update normally quite often, but I've been having some problems with my computer recently (RAGE) and I've also got addicted to a game I started playing...sorry and I have been away because my Cousin and his girlfriend got married recently, in fucking Japan (I was having fan-girl anime moments every five minutes). I am currently writing the next two chapters of the story by hand so that when my computer gets fixed, you'll get two chapters instead of one...probably.

But anyway, I have some ideas that I want to run you through with this story, like how I need 2 OC's (Vampire Hunters) from you guys and the top 2 will be involved in this story...given I don't think of any characters...soz if I do. But I also like where this story is heading and hopefully you will too!

Thanks for your patience!

Mockingjay 3.75


End file.
